Dear Journal
by kaitlyn
Summary: The Cliffhangers are graduating! (Chapter III is complete!!!!YAY!) (Chapter IV is up)
1. Chapter I

The Life ****

Dear Journal

Chapter 1

Claimer: I own Jennifer, Abigail, and Benjamin.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the other characters from Higher Ground.

Author's Note: This story is about Graduation for the Cliff Hangers, and Scott proposing to Shelby…plus Sophie and Peter settle down after their marriage and adopt some kids of their own…Kat's already graduated and Jennifer is taking her place. Jennifer is from Boston and is friends with Juliet.

__

Dear Journal, Wednesday, May 16, 2001

_Well, I've never really used these journals, but I guess I could get used to it. Okay, I'm Shelby Merrick, I'm 17 almost 18, I go to a school called Horizon. This school is a lot different than any other school. This school is for "screwed up and backwards" teenagers. I'm going to graduate in like less than two weeks. My boyfriend Scott goes here, too. Well, enough about me. I don't really like telling people about myself. I have to eat dinner now, but I guess I'll write more later. _

12:08 A.M. Thursday, May 17, 2001

Dear Journal,

Scott proposed to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo excited! I can't wait! I've stayed up until midnight already! Peter and Sophie were just as thrilled as I was. Well, I guess we really aren't going to college. We talked about it. We think it's best if we just don't go to college for now and just focus on love. Anyway, this is how it went……we were eating dinner and Scott said,"Meet me at the docks later." So I agreed and met him there. We were talking and he well you just had to be there, it's just hard to write it all in words. Well, I'm growing more tired by the minute. I'm going to get some rest. I hope that I can!

The sun shone through the screen window of the Girls' Dorm. It woke them all up. Daisy groaned as she got up and headed to the bathroom muttering to herself. Shelby shivered although it was spring. Mornings in the mountains were cold. Juliet got up also and got dressed. "You're getting up already?" Shelby asked her. 

"Well, why not?" she answered. 

"It's Sunday," Shelby said back.

"And 7:30 in the morning," Jennifer added looking at her watch.

"Well, I don't care," Juliet muttered. Daisy walked out of the bathroom. 

"Another argument?" she broke in.

"If you call talking about why Juliet is getting up so early an argument, then I guess," said Jennifer.

"Oh the delight of a Sunday morning at Horizon argument," said Daisy.

"I'm going back to bed," Shelby finally said.

__

Dear Journal, Friday, May 18, 2001

I overheard Jennifer and Juliet talking today and I don't know if I should tell Daisy, Scott, or confront them. Oh gosh here they come…I'll write later. 

To be continued……… 


	2. Chapter II

The Life 

****

Chapter II

__

Dear Journal, Friday, May 18, 2001

It's like 6:00...about today, I overheard Juliette and Jennifer talking…this is what they said: **"Okay, so here's the plan. Scott's gonna meet Shelby at the docks in a couple minutes, right? Well, anyway…you tell…" but Juliette was cut off her sentence by Ezra. "Hey, uh you guys seen Daisy? Or at least Scott?" he asked. "No, now go away, Ezra," said Juliette rudely. "Okay, okay," he muttered back. Then he left. "Maybe we should go somewhere where it's more quiet," suggested Jennifer. Juliette agreed and they got up and walked out of sight. I wished I could follow them, but a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey…Scott's been looking for you," Auggie said. I hopped up from the ground. "What were you doing down there?" he asked. "Oh, I dropped something," I lied. "Where is he?" I asked. "I think in the lodge," he said scratching his head. "At least that's where I saw him before," he added. "Well, I'll see you then," I said and walked away.**

__

Okay, so then I went to the lodge, but Scott wasn't there. But, David was. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Same thing you're doing here," he said. "Looking for Scott?" I asked. "No, looking for you," he said. "I came here for Scott, not you," she said. "Juliet told me you were looking for me," he said. "UGH…THAT LIAR!" I yelled. So then I was going to look for Scott when I saw him talking to Daisy and laughing with her…I started getting really mad! **THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE'S STEALING THE GUY I'M ENGAGED TO!*** I was so mad I could have physically killed myself. Then a voice came from behind me. It was Juliette. "Well, well, well, everything went according to plan," she said evilly. "Yeah, looks like she went from Daisy Lipenowski to Benedict Arnold," came the voice of Jennifer from beside Juliette. "I can't believe you guys," I said. 

Uh-oh…I gotta go. I'll write later.


	3. Chapter III

****

Chapter III

__

'Okay, calm down…Daisy wouldn't do this to me no matter how jealous she was. Or would she?' Shelby thought to herself. '_Besides, Scott wouldn't do anything stupid like that since we're engaged.'_

Shelby lay awake, thinking everything out. _'I'm just being stupid,' _she laughed to herself. She finally fell asleep around 2:00 in the morning. 

That morning she didn't see any sign of Daisy or Scott. _'There has to be a good reason for this,' _ she said almost aloud. 

"Hey Shel. What's the matter?" asked Auggie curiously. 

"Nothing…uh, have you seen Scott or Daisy lately?" she asked. 

"I may have, I may not have," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Classified I'm afraid. No further questions," he said and walked away.

__

'I have to be dreaming. Did he say 'classified'? That's not like Auggie. Everyone's turned weird.'

Then, she remembered her 18th birthday was coming up.

__

'At least I have something to look forward to.' She said to herself.

She walked back to her dorm and pulled out her journal.

__

Dear Journal,

I can't believe this…EVERYONE'S ACTING WEIRD! I can't stand it. Scott and Daisy are missing and I'm almost positive they're together. I don't believe it. It's bad enough your best friend betrays you but your fiancée goes Benedict Arnold on you, you've got to get even. I've got things to do. I'll write later. (Oops, I forgot to put the day at the top…oh well)


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
  
  
  
Dear Journal, May 19, 2001  
  
Before Juliette rudely interrupted me, I was saying that Scott and Daisy are avoiding me. Auggie keeps saying to me that it's not true. "Then why are they avoiding me and always together?" I asked about a dozen times. "Well I can't tell you," he always replied. I think he's just keeping it a secret from me. I really don't feel like writing any more so I'll stop here.  
  
  
  
1 At the dinner table  
  
1.1 "Where are Scott and Daisy?!" Shelby yelled, breaking an awkward silence.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
She got up, walked out the door and went back to the dorm. She could hear voices that sounded like they belonged to Daisy and Scott. She got up and walked towards the direction of the voices. She hid behind a tree and watched. They were carrying a huge table. Shelby curiously and secretly followed them.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean what if Shelby finds out?" Daisy asked Scott.  
  
"Well, how could she? Juliette and Jennifer don't even like her. Plus, Auggie and Ezra swore they wouldn't tell," he said.  
  
"I say we just do this tomorrow.before she finds out," Daisy said.  
  
"DO WHAT TOMORROW?" Shelby asked. Scott and Daisy were so astonished that they dropped the big table they were carrying on the ground. They looked at each other open-mouthed.  
  
"Spill it," Shelby ordered. They didn't say anything. "I'm waiting!" she said impatiently.  
  
Scott drew a deep breath and said, "Shel, Auggie told me what you thought was going on and none of it's true," he said.  
  
"Then where have you been all these days?" she asked, feeling stupider by the second.  
  
"Can this wait until tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"NO! I want an explanation right now!" she screamed.  
  
"Well there goes our whole plan," said Daisy shrugging.  
  
"What plan?" Shelby was becoming impatient again.  
  
Scott took another deep breath and said, "Your birthday's tomorrow and we were working on a surprise party the whole time. That's why we didn't want to tell you," he said shrugging.  
  
"You expect me to believe that? A surprise party wouldn't take 2 days working day and night," she said and stormed off. Daisy and Scott were so surprised at her reaction. Had they been lying?  
  
Find out in Chapter V.To be continued. 


End file.
